thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake PSAs
This is a compilation of fake public service announcements that have been released. History This series was partly inspired by the fake PSAs that were done in The Office. The Writer figured it would be fun to do it based around railway topics. Each one will be hosted by at least one engine and contain some humour to try and make a point. On 29 August, the first PSA was released titled Sidings and added to Dirty Sidings, the first stand-alone episode. It went very well, so a batch of six was released on 8 October. List of PSAs Sidings -Featured alongside Dirty Sidings. First released on 29 August and hosted by James. The following six were released on 8 October 2019. Coffee Host - Gordon; Location - Tidmouth. Gordon - The Fat Controller loves to start his day with a fresh mug of coffee. He does some work and in between takes sips, but sometimes, his coffee gets into other places . . . (montage of the Fat Controller's coffee mug spilling over his desk, papers, onto the floor, onto the ground, into luggage, and even onto Gordon's footplate.) That's why I advise you to do everything possible to help prevent the Fat Controller from spilling his coffee. 'Cause if it does spill, it creates quite a mess, and then he seems distracted for the rest of the day. So please be careful and help prevent any confusion. Thank you. Platform One Host - Gordon; Location - Tidmouth. Gordon - The most important train on the Island of Sodor is the Express. Having been in charge of it for more than eighty-five years, I can attest to the prestige of pulling the Express. Such an important trains calls for it to depart from only platform one. As the most important train, it is definitely a priority - it must always run no matter what. That's why if you're at the station, boarding the Express, rest assured that it will always be at platform one. If for any reason the Express is one another platform, please notify our railway staff as soon as possible so that one of our shunters can fix it right away. Thank you. Shunting Hostess - Jessie; Location - Tidmouth Sheds. Jessie - Shunting may seem like one of the more menial tasks on the railway, but it is important. Shunters such as myself wake up earlier than anyone and help get the trains ready. The Yard can sometimes be unorganised - especially with many trains coming in, but just knowing the siding arrangements and bit of practise, we can have the Yard organised in no time. When the other engines see their trains ready, it is the work of me or Norman, since I often come down to help out with shunting at the Big Station. Thanks to us, your train is ready even before the engine arrives, so you can get into your seat when you're ready and then you'll be on your way. Branch Lines Hosts - Edward and James; Locations - Wellsworth and Tidmouth Sheds. Edward - When you get off at a station, you might think there's no more railway tracks. But if you're at Knapford or Wellsworth, you get to travel down branch lines and see more of the wonderful sights of Sodor. On my branch, you can visit Sodor's capital, Suddery, where the Mayor lives and where Town Hall is. James - Branch lines do have some wonderful sights, but it can get stale after a while. I can attest to this having been stuck on Edward's line twice. Edward - Despite a regular routine, each day brings new surprises. You never what Bill and Ben are up to, or what story Salty is going to tell, or what Marion might dig up. James - Some branch line engines can be a bit annoying. They bother other engines and distract them from their work. Edward - Overall, I'd say it is worth it to take a trip down either my branch to Brendam, or Thomas's branch up to Ffarquhar. James - For the record, I firmly plan on NOT being stuck on Edward's line again. Branch lines may seem nice, but its not worth it. Brake-pipe Host - Douglas; Location - Tidmouth. Douglas - Ye ever wonder aboot yon gap between the coaches when ye get into a train. Well, there's a coupling hook, then also a special tube called a brake-pipe. This is actually important. It keeps the brakes either on or off. If it is broken, it can cause the train to stop unexpectedly as has happened once . . . Anyways, if ye ever asked for a boot-lace, it juist might be to repair yon brake-pipe. Just remember, brake-pipes are important. Emergency cable Host - Thomas; Location - Ffarquhar. Thomas - Many of the railway's coaches have a cable hanging over the seats. This is the emergency cable. There are some situations where the cable can be pulled and others time, it should not. If a passenger suffers any sort of injury or accident, that would be a time to pull it. If someone ever falls out of the train, that would also be an appropriate time to pull the cable. Now, the cable must not be pulled if there is nothing that impedes the safety of the train and everyone in it. That means do not pull the cable just to see the sight of the river. I too would love to stop, but it is not a designated stop. The river is only a short walk from the station by the river anyways. I hope you have learned more about the proper use of the emergency cable. With that said, enjoy travelling down my branch line on my faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Christmas PSAs This batch of PSAs was released on 15 December 2019. Injector Host - James; Location - Vicarstown. James - One of the most important parts of an engine is arguably the injector. Basically what is does is allows water to enter the boiler. The fire heats the water into steam, powering the pistons and that is how us steam engines move. But there is a variety of things that can prevent the injector from working. Sometimes, the feed-pipe might be blocked. And there's lots of things that can cause a blockage. Most of time, just looking in the tank can reveal the problem and once the pipe is cleared, the injector can work. In cold weather, frozen ice on an engine's filler-cap can cause the injectors to stop working. When the injectors don't work, we engines can't puff, so remember - it is very important. Points Hostess - Jessie; Location - Knapford. Jessie - Points are very important. They can lead to different lines and help control traffic. In the winter, it gets very cold and can even cause points to freeze! Fortunately, there are several solutions to this. One is that a steam engine's fire can help melt the ice. Rock salt is another alternative. If there is ice present on the rails, it can lead to trouble. An engine's wheels might come off the rails due to the ice present. We don't want that to happen, so in winter, we always check that no points are frozen, so that all trains may run on time. Lights Host - Henry; Location - Tidmouth. Henry - At Christmas, the stations are always decorated with beautiful lights. However, there is always disagreement about which colour lights are best. Some engines say the multi-coloured lights. Others say white or blue. But I think green lights provides a warm atmosphere to the station. So, when setting up your Christmas lights, I'd recommend green lights. It's the best option. Coal Host - Dodger; Location - Vicarstown. Dodger - There is actually a good amount of demand for coal in winter. Most stations keep a supply in coal in case the heater goes out. For use of coal in buildings, we store it in sacks. For coal to be used for the engines, we simply pile it into the trucks. Sacks make it easier to distribute coal to people. For coal bunkers, coal can be shovelled in or a door on the trucks can be opened, and the coal will fall right in. So, this Christmas, make sure to keep warm. Snow Host - Douglas; Location - Arlesburgh. Douglas - Snow can bring beauty to the countryside, but it also blocks the line. Fortunately furr everyone, Donal' and I wurrk to keep the line clear. It can be tough, and may mean trains are delayed, but we wurrk quickly and patrol the line to keep it clear of snow. That way, ye can to yere destinations on time. Christmas tree Host - Toby; Locations - Ffarquhar Toby - Christmas trees are always present at Christmastime. And you really don't have to be scared of calling it a Christmas tree. The presence of the tree kind of implies Christmas. Then, there's plenty of Christmas decorations. All to celebrate the grand holiday that is Christmas. And it should be a time of cheer and joy and spending it with your friends and family. I enjoy seeing the Christmas trees at the stations along the Branch. Makes it look all festive. With that said, have a happy Christmas everyone. Characters Hosts/Hostess *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Toby *Douglas *Dodger *Jessie Mentioned *Donald *Bill and Ben *Marion *Salty *Norman *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt Locations Mentioned The host or hostess speaks from a fixed location but other locations are sometimes mentioned. *Elsbridge *Knapford *Suddery *Brendam Docks Trivia *Each PSA lists the host and location from where the PSA is announced, which can vary depending on the engine that is hosting. *''Branch Lines'' is the first PSA to have two hosts. Also, there are references to Points of No Return and Tenderfirst. *In Brake-pipe, Douglas mentions the events of James and the Bootlace. *''Platform One'' was partly inspired by Respect for Gordon. *''Emergency cable'' was partly inspired by Thomas and the Emergency Cable. The Writer has also mentioned that it has a bit more serious tone than the others. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:PSAs